1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to slam latch for latching sliding or hinging doors, panels or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for latching sliding or hinging doors or panels are known. Some types incorporate a spring member which urges a catch into a latched position about a keeper. A handle is also provided in some types so that the catch can be moved away from the keeper against the force of the spring, and into an unlatched position, when the door is opened or closed. When the door is being closed the handle can be grasped so that the catch does not engage the keeper until after the door has been fully closed. Some latches permit the door to be slammed closed, and the moving catch is forced over the keeper against the force of the spring. However, the handle of such a latch which extends beyond the body may prevent use of the device in certain confined areas. In addition, the external spring may become overstressed from the movement of the catch against the force of the spring into the unlatched position. There is a need for a simple, reliable slam latch which can be easily disengaged and which includes a minimum number of parts.